1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a board for supporting a coated article during drying without leaving discernible support marks. It is particularly applicable to small art objects.
2. Background of the Invention
In the process of coating articles, such as with paint or varnish, one side is often left uncoated so that the article can rest on that side while the other sides dry. If a freshly coated side is rested on a support surface the fresh coat is marred or adheres to the surface. After the fresh coating dries, the non-coated side can be turned up and coated. This two-step procedure is time consuming, and is also often wasteful of coating material as the first remainder may have to be discarded and new coating opened or mixed.
Therefore it is desirable to have a means for supporting a freshly coated article during drying which will not noticeably mar the surface or adhere to the coating.